1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information delivery system, a delivery control apparatus, and an information delivery method that deliver content to an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signage systems have become widely used. It has been known that the delivery using a signage display is effective, in particular, for advertisements, notices, and others.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-161360, disclosed has been a system that determines, by deriving the preference of a viewer of signage display from the information on a portable product at a place, and determining the display content from the positional relation of a signage display apparatus and the person who holds the portable product, for the purpose of effectively performing digital signage display.
However, with previous signage systems, because the signage information providers have sent out the information unilaterally, it has been not uncommon that the content that is not necessarily suitable for the viewer is displayed.
There is a need to provide an information delivery system that can provide the information useful for viewers more effectively.